Liara T'Soni
Dr. Liara T'Soni ist eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin, right|thumb|270px|Dr. Liara T'Sonipromovierte Archäologin und ein Squad-Mitglied in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 (temporär) und Mass Effect 3. Sie wurde im Jahre 2077 geboren, weshalb sie, zurzeit von Mass Effect "erst" 106 Jahre alt ist. Das bedeutet, dass sie nach Asari-Maßstäben fast noch ein Kind ist. Sie verbrachte die letzten fünfzig Jahre ihres Lebens vor den Ereignisse von Mass Effect, damit die Technologie der Protheaner und die Geheimnisse ihres Aussterbens zu erforschen. Durch ihre Forschungen konnte sie viel über die Protheaner und ihre Kultur in Erfahrung bringen, zudem ist sie eine mächtige Biotikerin. __TOC__ {C} Kindheit Liara wurde 2077 auf Thessia geboren und wuchs in Amali (auf Thessia) zusammen mit ihrer Mutter „Nezzy“ in der Nähe eines Parks auf. Schon als Kind suchte sie in diesem nach Schätzen und grub Löcher, weshalb ihr ihre Mutter des Öfteren Strafpredigten hielt. Liara erwähnt einmal Shepard gegenüber, wie glücklich sie war als sie ihr erstes Geschichtsbuch erhielt. Ihre Mutter hielt sie zu jener Zeit für sehr selbstbewusst und schön, weswegen sie sie bewunderte. Ihren "Vater" Aethyta, ebenfalls eine Asari, hat sie erst im alter von 109 persönlich kennengelernt, da Benezia sich von Aethyta getrennt hat, als diese noch mit Liara Schwanger war. Familie Liara ist die einzige gemeinsame Tochter von Matriarchin Benezia und Matriarchin Aethyta. Ihre Eltern waren über 100 Jahre zusammen. Ein möglicher Grund für ihre Trennung könnte Aethyta zufolge ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Politik der Asari gewesen sein, ein anderer, ihre divergierende Art Probleme anzupacken ein weiterer Benezias Position in der Asari-Politik. Aethyta hat womöglich noch ein Kind mit einem/einer Hanar. Benezia hat womöglich auch noch andere Kinder. 'Matriarchin Benezia' Ist Liaras Mutter und eine mächtige Asari-Matriarchin. Liara und Benezia haben sich im Laufe ihres Lebens von einander entfremdet und trafen sich erst kurz vor Benezias Tod wieder. Benezia sagt kurz vor ihrem Ende zu Liara das sie Stolz auf sie sei. Auch über zwei Jahre nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter im Jahre 2183 denkt Liara des öfteren über Nezzy nach und spricht mit Shepard und der Crew regelmässig über sie. Besonders nach den Entdeckungen im Tempel von Athame während der Reaper Invasion, denkt sie wieder verstärkt über ihre Mutter nach. 'Matriarchin Aethyta' thumb|left|230px|Aethyta{C} Ist Liaras "Vater" und stammt selbst väterlicherseits von einem Kroganer und mütterlicherseits von einer Asari ab. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann Aethyta Liara und Benezia verlassen hat und der Kontakt zwischen den dreien abriss. Doch entgegen der Annahme ihres Vaters weiss Liara trotzdem seit geraumer Zeit, dass Aethyta ihr Vater ist. Auf Illium in Nos Astra arbeitet Aethyta eine Zeit lang als Barkeeperin im Eternity und beschattet nebenbei ihre Tochter im Auftrag der Asari-Regierung (unter anderem durch eine Wanze in Liaras Büro).Einige Monate später übernimmt sie einen Job als Barkeeperin in Apollo's Cafe beim Meridian-Marktplatz auf der Citadel und beschattet nach wie vor nebenbei ihre Tochter. Diese Aufgabe übernimmt sie bloss um zu verhindern, dass Liara von den Asari-Matriarchinnen getötet wird, welche ihr wegen der Taten ihrer Mutter und ihrem Ruf als Brokerin nicht trauen. In Kontakt treten Aethyta und Liara erst wieder wenn Shepard sie dazu überredet. Liara befürchtet zwar erst, dass ihr Vater versetzt werden könnte wenn sie ihm gesteht, dass sie weiss wer sie ist, doch wirft sie ihre Bedenken zum Schluss über Bord und die Beiden unterhalten sich. Unter anderem erklärt Liara ihrem Vater, dass Benezia von den Reapern Indoktriniert wurde und sie für ihre Taten unter Saren keine Schuld trifft und Aethyta keinen Grund hat, von "Nezzy" enttäuscht zu sein. Am Ende des Gesprächs sagt Liara ihrem Vater noch, dass sie "der beste Vater ist den sich ein Mädchen wünschen kann". Akademische Laufbahn Liaras Forschung über die Protheaner begann thumb|280px|Liaras Promotionsurkundewahrscheinlich 2133, was diese jedoch vor 2171 zu Tage brachte ist nicht bekannt. 'Publikationen' Liara hat bereits über ein Dutzend Artikel über die Protheaner in mehreren Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht. Über deren Inhalt ist jedoch nichts genaueres bekannt. 'Studium der Protheaner 2171-2186' 2171 erhält Liara, dank der Universität von Serrice, die Möglichkeit auf einer protheanischen Ausgrabungsstätte, unter der Leitung von Professor Henell, auf Dretirop zu arbeiten. Notizen zu folge schien sie viel von Professor Henell zu halten, schliesslich hatte sie sogar vor, Henell nach ihrer Meinung über das Konzept ihrer Doktorarbeit zu fragen, welche sie über das Thema "Protheanische Erstkontaktprotokolle" schrieb. 2174 Stellt sie eine Arbeit über "den Vergleich protheanischer Technologie mit moderner Schaltkreislogik der Asari" fertig. Dabei denkt sie erst, das die im Rahmen der Arbeit untersuchten protheanischen Artefakte aus dem vierten Zeitalter stammen würden, was Dr. Joshawns jedoch wiederlegt. Ein peinlicher Fehler wie Liara meint. 2183 ''Finanziert die Universität von Serrice Liaras Teilnahme an der Therum-Expedition, auf welcher sie zum ersten Mal auf Shepard trifft. Mit Hilfe von Shepards Wissen über die Reaper und den Untergang der Protheaner erarbeitet sie ein Konzept für eine korrigierte Arbeit über das Ende des protheanischen Reichs, welche sie noch im selben Jahr fertiggestellt hat. ''2185 Aufnahmen des alten Shadow Brokers von den Kollektoren thumb|left|220px|Liara fragt Javik ausbringen Liara dazu sich ein Konzept für eine Arbeit über protheanische Biologie auszudenken. 2186 ''Liara plant zusammen mit Javik ein Buch über all das zu veröffentlichen, was sie über die Protheaner in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Bis zur Veröffentlichung könnte es jedoch aufgrund der Reaper Invasion und Javiks halbherziger Kooperationsbereitschaft noch eine Weile dauern. Karriere als Informationsmaklerin right|thumb|Büro in Nos Astra Ca. im Jahre 2183, nachdem Verlust eines Freundes, Feron, an den Shadow Broker macht es sich Liara zur Aufgabe diesen aus den Fängen des Brokers zu befreien. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre baut sie sich zu diesem Zweck ein Informationsnetzwerk auf und macht sich als Informationsmaklerin auf Illium einen Namen. Ihr Büro war, ebenso wie ihr Apartment, während dieser Zeit in Nos Astra vorzufinden. Als es ihr endlich gelingt, den Shadow Broker zu stürzen, dessen Position zu übernehmen und Feron zu befreien, leitet sie von dessen Hauptquartier, einem Raumschiff, aus sein gesamtes Netzwerk. Das Schiff wird jedoch bald von Cerberus zerstört. Dem Informationsnetzwerk des Brokers und seinen Agenten kann die Cerberus Aktion jedoch nichts anhaben und so kommt es, dass Liara das Netzwerk weiterhin anführt und nach wie vor eine der berüchtigtsten Informationsmaklerinnen der Galaxie ist. Die Asari-Matriarchinnen, sich Liaras Ruf als Informationsmaklerin wohl bewusst, lassen Liara schon während ihrer Zeit als Maklerin auf Illium beschatten und denken nicht daran damit aufzuhören, bloss weil Liara einige Zeit später mit Shepard unterwegs ist um die Reaper Invasion aufzuhalten. Schliesslich führt Liara ihre Arbeit als Broker ja auch während der Zeit an Shepards Seite noch so gut sie kann weiter. Der Auftrag sie zu beschatten wird dabei stets von ihrem Vater Aethyta ausgeführt. Mass Effect thumb|left|250px|Liara in der protheanischen Kugel Commander Shepard trifft '''Liara in der unterirdischen Ausgrabungsstätte auf dem Therum, wo sie sich vor einem Angriff der Geth in einer protheanischen Kugel versteckt hat. Zwar konnten die Feinde nicht an sie herankommen, aber sie selbst konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und war somit auf die Hilfe des Commanders angewiesen. Nachdem Letzterer sie befreit hat, wird der Squad und''' Liara von Joker mit der Normandy vor einem Vulkanausbruch gerettet, woraufhin die Asari Shepard auf seinem Weg durch die Geschichte von Mass Effect begleitet. '''Noveria: Gipfel 15 Während einer Mission auf Noveria trifft der Squad auf Matriarchin Benezia, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine Verbündete Sarens. Wenn Liara Shepard auf der Mission begleitet, spricht sie den Commander an, nachdem man über den Aufenthaltsort der Matriarchin unterrichtet wird. Sie sagt Shepard, dass sie nichts mit ihr zu tun hat, auch wenn sie ihre Mutter ist. Noveria ist für Liara generell sehr faszinierend und nutzt jede passende Gelegenheit um den anderen Squadmitgliedern zu sagen, wie großartig der Planet doch ist. Ist Liara beim Kampf mit ihrer Mutter dabei, wechselt sie mit ihr noch einige Worte, bevor dieser losgeht. Kurz vor ihrem Tod erklärt Benezia, dass sie Saren aufhalten wollte, aber sie der Indoktrination der Reaper zum Opfer gefallen ist, bevor sie es geschafft hat. Ebenso erwähnt sie, dass sie stolz auf ihre Tochter ist. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ist Liara sehr bedrückt und deren Worte sind nur ein geringer Trost für sie. Dennoch begleitet sie den Commander weiterhin. 'Romanze' thumb|261px|Liaras Vereinigungsfähigkeit Shepard kann mit ihr eine Romanze beginnen, unabhängig seines Geschlechts. Wenn Shepard nach jeder erledigten Mission viel mit Liara gesprochen und eine besondere Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut hat, wird sie kurz vor dem Anflug auf den Planeten Ilos Shepards Kabine aufsuchen. Sie fragt, ob Shepard sich mit ihr "vereinen" will. ... Mass Effect: Erlösung ... Siehe Hauptartikel: Mass Effect: Erlösung Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2left|thumb|290px|Liara auf Illium kehrt Liara zurück. Mittlerweile ist sie 108 und feiert in ein paar Monaten ihren 109 Geburtstag. {C}Wenn sie die Romanze aus dem ersten Teil war, dann erscheint sie am Anfang des Spiels bei der Zerstörung der Normandy. Sie will Commander Shepard helfen Joker zu befreien, doch er\sie schickt sie in eine Fluchtkapsel und sie muss ihre Liebe zurücklassen. {C} {C}Wenn man den Asari-Planeten Illium erreicht, stellt man fest, dass man für den Aufenthalt und die Aufbewahrung der Normandy SR-2 nicht zahlen muss, weil Liara bereits gezahlt hat. Man sollte sie nun am besten in ihrem Büro aufsuchen, wo sie sich als Informationsmaklerin herausstellt. Wenn man sie fragt ob sie der Crew wieder beitreten will muss sie ablehnen, da sie noch Dinge zu erledigen hat. Hakt man weiter nach wird in Erfahrung gebracht das Liara seit geraumer Zeit hinter dem Shadow Broker her ist da er versucht hat Shepards Leiche an die Kollektoren zu verkaufen, zudem hält er laut ihrer Aussage einen "guten Freund" gefangen. Außerdem kann man sie noch nach den Aufenthaltsorten von Samara und Thane Krios fragen. Sie scheint über wirklich gute Informanten zu verfügen und sie wird im Informationsgeschäft anscheinend sehr respektiert, da sie in nur zwei Jahren ein gutes Informanten Netz aufgebaut hat. {C}Wenn sie die Romanze in Mass Effect war, dann begrüßt sie Shepard mit einem Kuss. Jedoch kann sie ihren Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen, da sie sich auf Illium befindet und ihre Worte möglicherweise aufgenommen werden. Entscheidet man sich außerdem in Mass Effect 2 für keine neue Romanze, dann wird Shepard sich vor dem Flug durch das Omega 4-Portal ein Bild von Liara auf seinem Schreibtisch in seiner Kabine ansehen und sich lächelnd auf den Kampf vorbereiten. '''''DLC: Versteck des Shadow Broker thumb|left|240px|Feron lebt {C}Besitzt man die Zusatzmission "Versteck des Shadow Broker" kann man diese schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen Shepards mit Liara auf Illium beginnen. Falls man danach noch Informationen über Thane Krios oder Samara benötigt, erhält man sie ab dann an ihrem Terminal in ihrem Büro. Liaras Apartment Liara erhält von Shepard Daten mit einem Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort des Shadow Broker und den Beweis, das Feron noch am Leben ist. Umgehende leitet sie die erhaltenen Daten an einen ihrer Kontakte, Sekart, weiter und geht in ihr Apartment um sich auf die Rettungsmission vorzubereiten. Kurz nach der Ankunft in ihrem luxuriösen Zuhause erhält sie einen Anruf von Sekart, welcher die Daten inzwischen Analysiert hat und den Standort des Shadow Broker auf ein Cluster genau bestimmen konnte.thumb|260px|Liaras Apartment Eine Agentin des Shadow Broker ist Liara jedoch schon auf den Fersen und verübt ein Attentat auf sie in ihrem Apartment. Liara überlebt unverletzt dank ihrer kinetischen Barriere. Es gelingt ihr zu fliehen und sich das Gesicht der Asari zu merken, welche sie angegriffen hat. Umgehend macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Sekarts Büro im Dracon Handelszentrum. Sie weiss, dass er und seine Daten nicht mehr sicher sind und sie ohne die Daten Ferons Rettung vergessen kann. Dracon Handelszentrum Die Agenten des Brokers versuchen Liara durch das sprengen von drei Stockwerken des Gebäudes aufzuhalten als sie angekommen ist, ohne Erfolg. Sie erreicht das Büro ihres Kontakts und sieht gerade noch wie die Asari-Attentäterin die Daten welche sie benötigt an sich nimmt. Im nächsten Moment trifft Shepard ein welche/-r noch nicht weiss, dass seine Bekanntschaft Tela Vasir, ebenfalls ein Spectre, eine Agentin des Brokers ist. Liara erzählt Shepard was geschehen ist, woraufhin Tela die Flucht ergreift. Liara heftet sich umgehend an ihre Fersen und verfolgt sie bis zu einem Parkplatz. Nach einer kurzen Schiesserei stösst Shepard dazu und sieht gerade noch wie Tela mit einem Skycar gerettet wird. Shepard und Liara schnappen sich daraufhin ein Taxi und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Liara ist von Shepards Flugstil gar nicht begeistert, besonders wenn er/sie mal wieder durch den Gegenverkehr fliegt oder zu nahe an explodierenden Trucks vorbeirauscht. Hotel Azur Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die Skyline von Nos Astra gelingt es Shepard zu Telas Skycar aufzuschliessen woraufhin diese den Commander zu rammen beginnt und dabei selbst in den Gegenverkehr gerät und nach einer Kollision mit einem entgegenkommenden Fahrzeug auf dem Dach des Hotels Azur abstürzt. Tela fordert umgehend Verstärkung an und macht sich schwer verletzt aus dem Staub. Liara und Shepard landen inzwischen auf dem Dach und erledigen die angerückte Verstärkung. Sie folgen Telas Blutspur und finden sie dadurch auf einer grossen Dachterrasse wieder. Es kommt zu einem harten Kampf mit der schwer verletzten Spectre, doch Liara und Shepard besiegen sie und können ihr die gestohlenen Daten abnehmen. Shepard will auf dem Rückweg zur Normandy über ihre Beziehung sprechen, doch Liara schmerzt Shepards Tod und seine/ihre Affäre mit einem anderen Crewmitglied noch zu sehr, als dass sie darüber reden könnte. Hagalaz - Broker-Basis thumb|left|Basis des Shadow BrokerZurück auf dem Schiff lädt Liara die Daten in die Galaxie-Karte der Normandy und die Crew macht sich umgehend auf den Weg zur Basis des Shadow Brokers. Auf seinem Kommandoschiff über Hagalaz angekommen, kämpfen sich Liara und Shepard bis zu Feron vor, welcher vom Broker eingesperrt wurde. Liara ist erleichtert ihn zu sehen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht befreien kann, solange sie nicht an die Steuerungskonsolen im Büro des Brokers selbst kommt. Umgehend machen sie und der Commander sich LiaraBiotikBroker1.png|Liara baut ein biotisches Feld auf LiaraBiotikBroker2.png|Das Glas beginnt zu bersten auf den Weg zum Broker höchstpersönlich. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht, in welchem Liara offenbart, dass sie weiss, dass der jetzige Shadow Broker (ein Yahg) den alten umgebracht und seine Position übernommen hat, fliegen Kugeln und sogar Fäuste. Durch die Wucht von Shepards Schlägen, gerät der Broker ins Wanken und Liara nutzt die Gelegenheit um mit einer Biotischen Attacke, eine Lampe über dem Kopf des Brokers zum Explodieren zu bringen, woraufhin dieser in einem Scherbenhagel zu Boden geht. Plötzlich fangen sich die Agenten des Brokers an über das Terminal in seinem Büro zu melden und Liara erkennt, dass das die Gelegenheit ist, seinen Platz zu übernehmen und selbst zum Shadow Broker zu werden. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit antwortet sie den Agenten, welche die wahre Gestalt des Brokers ohnehin noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen haben, über das Terminal. Dieses verzerrt Liaras Stimme und dadurch klingt sie bei ihrer Ansage genau wie der alte Broker. Niemand hat bemerkt, dass soeben ein Führungswechsel stattgefunden hat. thumb|left|240pxAls Liara klar wird, das alles vorbei und Feron endlich gerettet ist, bricht sie in Tränen aus und Shepard nimmt sie daraufhin tröstend in die Arme. Liara beginnt Shepard zu küssen, hört jedoch gleich wieder damit auf. Sie möchte sich fassen und beginnt über ihre Mission zu reden, doch Shepard unterbricht sie und küsst sie nochmal. Shepard bittet Liara, sie auf seiner/ihrer Mission zu begleiten, doch Liara lehnt angesichts der Bedeutung ihrer neuen Position ab und sie verabschieden sich vorerst. Liara stellt schnell fest, dass das Netzwerk des Brokers bis in die höchsten Führungsebenen der Turianer, Asari und Salarianer reicht. Auf Anhieb kann sie sich für ihre neue Position begeistern. Daten analysieren, Katalogisieren und Organisieren, dazu kommen die beinahe unbegrenzten Ressourcen des Brokers, über welche sie frei verfügen kann. All das erzählt Liara Shepard bei seinem/ihrem ersten Besuch in ihrer neuen Basis. 'Romanze' thumb|265px|Besuch auf der Normandy SR-2 Shepard spricht sie auf ihre Beziehung an und Liara gesteht Shepard, dass sie ihn/sie vermisst hat, woraufhin Shepard sie auf einen Drink in die Normandy einlädt. In der Kabine des Commanders führen sie eine metaphorische Unterhaltung über das Verlieren und wiederfinden von Dingen und Liara möchte von Shepard wissen, was aus ihnen wird. Shepards Antwort: „Heirat, alter, ein Haufen blauer Kinder?“. Liara fühlt sich erst veralbert, bittet Shepard dann jedoch, nachdem sie erzählt hat, dass sie zwei Jahre lang um den Verlust des Commanders getrauert hat, ihr zu Versprechen, dass egal was in Zukunft noch passieren sollte, Shepard immer zu ihr zurück kommen wird. Shepard entgegnet ihr, dass das ein ziemlich grosses Versprechen sei und er/sie dafür ein gutes Angebot braucht um es einhalten zu können, woraufhin sie die nächsten Stunden zusammen verbringen. Danach bedankt sich Liara bei Shepard nochmals für alles, verabschiedet sich und geht zurück in ihre fliegende Schaltzentrale über Hagalaz um ihre Arbeit als berüchtigtste Informationsmaklerin der Galaxie, als Shadow Broker, fortzuführen. Mass Effect 3 'Mars - Protheanische Archive' Liara wurde nach der Zerstörung des Alpha-Portals right|thumb|290px|Liara auf dem Mars(dieses wurde mit Shepard Hilfe zerstört) von Admiral Hackett kontaktiert, welcher sie fragte ob sie ihre Ressourcen als Shadow Broker dafür einsetzten könne, die Reaper aufzuhalten. Liara hatte sowieso vor etwas zu unternehmen, doch Hacketts Unterstützung sollte sich noch als nützlich erweisen. Ihre Untersuchungen führen sie zum Mars Archiv welches Unmengen an protheanischen Daten in sich birgt und durch Hackett erhält sie Zugang zum Archiv und all seinen Daten. Unter anderem stösst sie darin auf die Baupläne des Tiegels, dem Schlüssel zur Vernichtung der Reaper. Liara weiss, dass er die Einzige Chance ist, die Reaper zu besiegen, da sie konventionell schlicht nicht zu besiegen sind. Auf dem Mars begegnet sie auch Shepard wieder, was sowohl Liara als auch Shepard grosse Freude bereitet. Cerberus gelang es zwar noch, mit Hilfe der KI EVA und einiger Truppen, die Baupläne des Tiegls zu stehlen. Doch können Liara und Shepard, dank James Hilfe diese zurück zu erobern, bevor EVA damit entkommt. Nach der Mars Mission versucht sie zusammen mit Shepard den Rat davon zu überzeugen, ihnen Ressourcen zu gewähren um den Bau des Tiegels voranzutreiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die anderen Ratsspezies haben eigene Probleme, so werden die Turianer Beispielsweise ebenfalls schon massiv von den Reapern Angegriffen. 'Normandy SR-2,'' 1st Zurück auf der Normandy erzählt Liara Shepard, dass sie das Netzwerk des Shadow Broker übernommen hat oder es nach wie vor anführt (je nachdem ob Shepard ihr im DLC Versteck des Shadow Brokers geholfen hat es thumb|left|280px|Liara auf der Normandy SR-2zu übernehmen) und somit eine der berüchtigtsten Informationsmaklerinnen der Galaxie geworden ist. Alles was sie benötigt, um ihre Arbeit als Broker weiterführen zu können, hat sie währenddessen schon in ihr Büro auf dem Crewdeck liefern lassen. Nebst diverser Hardware gehört dazu auch ihr VI-Assistent Glyph. Sollte Shepard vor ME3 eine Romanze mit einem anderen Crew Mitglied geführt haben vergewissert sich Liara als erstes, ob diese vorbei ist. Im Anschluss erzählt Liara Shepard, wie es ihr als Shadow Broker erging. '(Ohne DLC) '''Hat Shepard ihr nicht geholfen die Broker-Basis zu stürmen, so schildert sie, dass sie das Schiff des Brokers mit dutzenden Männern gestürmt hat, ihren Freund Feron jedoch nicht mehr lebend aus den Klauen des Brokers befreien konnte. Die Basis des Brokers wurde später von Cerberus angegriffen und zerstört, worüber Liara jedoch nicht weiter sprechen möchte. Sie erzählt bloss, dass das Netzwerk des Brokers und all seine Agenten ihr auch ohne die Basis noch zur Verfügung stehen und dass ohnehin das Wichtigste ist. '(Mit DLC) 'Hat Shepard ihr jedoch geholfen die Broker-Basis einzunehmen, erzählt sie dem Commander, dass der Unbekannte sie nach einer Weile aufgespürt und die Basis attackiert hat. Sie und Feron haben daraufhin so viel Hardware wie möglich gerettet und konnten mithilfe eines Ablenkungsmanövers (sie hat die Broker-Basis in einen Cerberus-Kreuzer gejagt) dem angreifenden Cerberus-Schlachschiff entkommen. Liara erzählt weiter, dass ihr Agenten Netzwerk zwar von den Reapern dezimiert wurde, aber dennoch intakt und auch Feron wieder aktiv ist. 'Citadel - Meridian Marktplatz Anfangs verbringt Liara ihre "freie Zeit" zwischen den Missionen gerne in Apollo's Cafe. Diese nutzt sie um weitere Verteidigungsmassnahmen gegen die Reaper zu organisieren. Dabei wird sie stets von Aethyta, nun als Barkeeperin in Apollo's Cafe tätig, beobachtet. Liara weiss, dass die Barkeeperin ihr Vater ist und sie sie zu alle dem noch im Auftrag der Asari-Regierung beschattet. Im Gegensatz dazu denkt Aethyta, dass ihre Tochter weder weiss, dass sie von ihr beschattet wird noch das sie sich im Klaren darüber ist, dass Aethyta ihr Vater ist. Doch Liara stört sich nicht weiter am Verhalten ihres Vaters. Sie befürchtet nämlich, sollte sie sie daraufhin ansprechen, dass Aethyta deshalb ihren Posten an jemanden abtreten muss der ihr nicht so wohlgesonnen ist wie sie. Wenn Shepard die beiden doch noch zu einem Gespräch right|thumb|270px|Liara und Aethyta in Apollo's Cafeüberredet, unterhalten sich Vater und Tochter über verschiedene Dinge. Unter anderem erklärt Liara Aethyta, dass ihre Drohung jemandem bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen, welche Aethyta damals mit Hilfe einer Wanze in Liaras Büro auf Nos Astra vernommen hat, ihr bloss helfen sollte ernstgenommen zu werden. Sie hatte nie wirklich vor es tatsächlich zu tun. Daraufhin erzählt Aethyta ihrer Tochter, dass sie von den Matriarchinnen sowieso nichts zu befürchten hat, zumindest solange die Reaper Invasion noch im Gange ist. Sie wechseln das Thema und unterhalten sich über das Kroganische Blut in ihrer Familie und das es aufgrund dessen für sie normal sei, sollten sie mal das Bedürfnis haben, Kopfnüsse zu verpassen. Auch wenn Liara dieses Bedürfnis noch nie hatte und meint, dass sie schlicht keine Kopfnüsse verpasse. Beiläufig erwähnt Aethtyta noch, dass sie sogar mit Hanar Kinder, darunter womöglich eine Tochter, hatte. Auch auf Benezia kommen sie zu sprechen und Aethyta erklärt Liara, dass sie sich womöglich aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Politik der Asari getrennt haben, weil Benezia Probleme lieber mit dem Kopf, Aethyta solche mit der Faust löst oder weil es für eine einflussreiche Asari-Matriarchin wie Benezia einfach wichtig ist, Sexappeal auszustrahlen und dazu musste sie verfügbar sein. Aber auf jeden Fall musste "Nezzy" Aethyta vor ihrer Trennung versprechen, dass sie Liara ihren eigenen Weg gehen lassen sollte, da sie damals schon wusste, dass sie etwas Besonderes sei. Aethyta erzählt Liara weiter, dass sie von Benezia immer noch enttäuscht ist, aufgrund ihrer Taten unter Saren. Doch Liara kann sie trösten als sie ihr erklärt, dass "Nezzy" von den Reapern indoktriniert wurde und sie deshalb keine Schuld für ihre Taten trifft. Kurz danach verabschieden sich die Zwei und Aethtya schenkt Liara noch einige Eclipse-Elitesoldatinnen (weil Liara ihr zu folge für ein verdammtes Pony schon zu alt ist) woraufhin Liara ihr entgegnet, dass sie "der beste Vater sei den ein Mädchen sich wünschen kann." 'Priorität: Sur'kesh - STG-Basis' thumb|left|230px|Wrex veralbert LiaraZurück im Einsatz, an Shepards Seite, auf Sur'kesh dem Heimatplaneten der Salarianer, trifft Liara wieder auf einen alten Bekannten, Urdnot Wrex. Und auf einen Gefangenen Yahg, welcher gerade über ihre Köpfe hinweg abtransportiert wird. Eigentlich hat sie ja gehofft nie wieder eine dieser Kreaturen sehen zu müssen. Im Gespräch mit Wrex will Shepard von diesem wissen, woher er denn die Informationen über die kroganischen Frauen in der STG-Basis hat woraufhin Wrex meint, dass der Shadow Broker das eigentlich wissen müsste. Noch im selben Augenblick wendet er sich Liara zu und erwähnt in einem leicht ironischen Tonfall, dass er es schade findet, dass er ihn oder sie nicht persönlich kennt. Ein wenig verlegen entgegnet ihm Liara, dass der Shadow Broker in letzter Zeit wohl viel zu tun hatte. Eigentlich sollten sie bloss die Kroganerinen abholen und sie auf die Normandy bringen, doch Cerberus hat von der Aktion wind bekommen und beginnt die STG-Basis anzugreifen. Im Laufe der thumb|230px|Der nächste Shadow BrokerMission entdeckt der Squad eine zerstörte, leere und zwei intakte Zellen. In den intakten befindet sich jeweils ein gefangener Yahg, was in Liara den Verdacht erweckt, dass die Salarianer wohl noch nie direkt gegen einen Yahg kämpfen mussten, sonst hätten sie bestimmt nicht vor sie zu züchten wie sie es mit den Kroganern während den Rachni-Kriegen taten. "Achtung Yahg entflohen!" dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern der Station und kaum ist der Squad um die nächste Ecke abgebogen, treffen sie auch schon auf ihn. Shepard meint daraufhin zu Liara, sie solle vorsichtig sein, dass sei der nächste Shadow Broker und Garrus setzt mit den Worten "Ich könnte schwören, dass er die ganzen Zeit T'Soni gemurmelt hat." noch einen drauf. LIara: "Gar nicht lustig." (Ohne DLC macht derselbe Squad einen anderen Witz.) Cerberus leistet noch einige Gegenwehr, kann den Squad aber nicht davon abhalten, die letzte Überlebende Kroganerin zu bergen. 'Normandy SR-2', 2nd thumb|left|250px|Informationsführer-VILiara möchte Shepard etwas zeigen woran sie schon eine ganze Weile gearbeitet hat. Eine art "Akte der Galaxie" mit integrierter VI, welche als Infromationsführer dienen soll, wie Vigil auf Ilos. Den Anstoss dazu gaben ihr unter anderem Gedanken über das Wissen um die Reaper und wie leicht es wieder verloren gehen könnte. Mit der Akte können solche Dinge für die Zukunft konserviert werden. Darin befinden sich Daten über die Reaper, Portale, verschiedene Kulturen, Baupläne des Tiegels und ebenfalls ein Eintrag über Shepard. Doch zu seinem/ihren Eintrag hätte sie gerne die Meinung des Commanders selbst und sie fragt ihn/sie, wie sich die Geschichte an Shepard erinnern soll. Shepard meint sie kenne ihn/sie so gut, dass sie fähig ist das selbst zu entscheiden. Liara beschreibt im Anschluss Shepard LiaraAkte1.png|Eine "Akte der Galaxie" LiaraAkte2.png|ein Lichtstrahl wird ... LiaraAkte3.png|... zur Karte der Galaxie dem Spielverlauf bzw. dessen Karriere entsprechend. Daraufhin meint Shepard, dass Liara aufpassen soll, dass das Ganze nicht wie ein Tagebucheintrag klingt. Doch Liara antwortet ihm, dass sie nun mal nicht anders kann wenn es um den Commander geht, schliesslich sind sie doch Freunde. Sie erzählt Shepard auch, dass sie sich ihm/ihr schon auf Illium gerne wieder angeschlossen hätte. Doch dafür hat sie nun den Namen "Shepard" in die Sterne geschrieben. 'Priorität: Thessia' thumb|left|Anflug auf ThessiaWährend des Landeanflugs erzählt Liara, dass die Koordinaten zu denen sie unterwegs sind - um ein Artefakt zu bergen welches helfen könnte den Katalysator aufzuspüren -, zum Tempel von Athame gehören. Der Tempel ist schon mehrere tausend Jahre Alt und wird durch geheime Regierungsgelder finanziert. Als Kind war sie schon einmal mit ihrer Mutter dort. Damals hielt sie es nur für eine Geschichtsstunde, doch vermutet sie jetzt, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Liara hat im Vorfeld Benezias Aufzeichnungen, manche davon sind schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt, über den Tempel durchgesehen. Einige sind stark verschlüsselt und die meisten konnte sie noch nicht knacken. Kaum gelandet beginnt der Squad sich den Weg durch die Reaper, bis hin zum Tempel frei zu kämpfen, was dank der Luftunterstützung des Asari-Militärs reibungslos verläuft. AthameSchwert.png|Athames Schwert AthameSchild.png|Athames Schild Im Tempel angekommen untersucht Shepard die zahlreichen ausgetsellten Artefakte. Als erstes nimmt der Commander ein Schwert genauer unter die Lupe woraufhin Liara ihm/ihr erklärt, dass das das Schwert der Göttin Athame sei, mit welchem sie ihre Vorfahren gegen eifersüchtige Götter verteidigt hat. Javik schaltet sich ins Gespräch ein und erklärt Liara, dass die „eifersüchtigen Götter“ die Oravoren waren gegen welche sein Volk die Asari verteidigt hat und das mehr hinter der Geschichte der Asari steckt, als Liara denkt. Als nächstes untersucht Shepard ein Schild. Das Schild der Göttin Athame wie Liara meint. Damit hat diese die Asari beschützt als der Himmel zornig wurde. Doch vermutlich hatten die alten Asari nur einen Meteoritenschauer fehlinterpretiert erzählt sie weiter. Javik erklärt ihr, dass die Protheaner einen Asteroideneinschlag abgewehrt haben. Liara fragt Javik daraufhin, ob er damit wirklich andeuten möchte, dass die Protheaner sich in ihre Vergangenheit eingemischt haben. Und dieser meint nur, es sei mehr als eine Andeutung. Eine Büste wird von Shepard als nächstes genauer LucenJaniriBüste.png|Lucen/Janiri AthameKodexFragment.png|Athame-Kodex betrachtet. Eine von Janiri, Athames Führer, welcher vor langer Zeit die Erleuchtung nach Thessia brachte, erklärt Liara. Javik fragt Liara, ob sie denn die Ähnlichkeit nicht sehe. Er sei ein Protheaner gewesen und kein Diener einer fiktiven Göttin. Dasselbe Spiel bei der nächsten Büste, der von Lucen, einem Diener Athames, welcher unter Liaras Vorfahren wandelte und den Asari Wissen vermittelte. Shepard beginnt die alten Fetzen in den Glas-Vitrinen genauer zu betrachten. Fragmente des Athame-Kodex erklärt Liara. Im ersten steht, dass Athame den alten Asari die Mathematik gelehrt hat. Die Protheaner erbarmten sich dazu, damit diese nicht mehr nur ihre Finger abzählen konnten, fügt Javik hinzu. Im nächsten Fragment steht, wie Janiri den Asari das Saatgut brachte und diese mit den Jahreszeiten vertraut gemacht hat. Javik erklärt, dass die Protheaner nicht wollten, dass die Asari verhungern. In einem anderen Fragment ist von Lucen die Rede, wie er den Asari alles über die Sterne erzählt hat. Und im letzten Fragment steht geschrieben wie Athames Führer den Asari die Biotik zum Geschenk machte, weil diese Athame anbeteten. Woraufhin Javik meint, dass das kein einfaches Geschenk gewesen sei, sondern jahrelanger genetischer Forschung bedurfte. Liara wird das ganze allmählich etwas zuviel. thumb|left|210px|Athame und ihre AnhängerShepard will nun etwas über eine Steintafel wissen und Liara erzählt ihm, dass das nur eine Darstellung von Athame sei, wie sie zu ihren Asari-Anhängerinnen spricht. Javik fragt Liara ob ihr nicht auffällt wie protheanisch Athame aussieht. Liara ist ein wenig schockiert und Javik setzt noch einen drauf als er sagt: „Wir waren von Anfang an da und beobachteten ihre Entwicklung. Wir waren Athame.“ Bei der letzten Tafel meint Liara nur noch, dass darauf wieder Athame abgebildet ist, woraufhin Javik ihr entgegnet, dass es ihr frei Stünde, weiter daran zu glauben, dies jedoch nichts an der Wahrheit ändere. AthameStatue.png|Athama verbrigt... AthameSender1.png|... den Sender AthameSenderVI1.png|Vendetta Zum Schluss nähert sich der Commander einer grossen Statue von Athame und Liara stellt fest, dass ihre Göttin den Asari mit der Zeit immer ähnlicher wurde. Sie vermutet, dass die Regierung den Einfluss der Protheaner damit vertuschen will. Shepard bemerkt, dass sich unter der Statue ein protheanischer Sender befindet und Liara ist wiederrum schockiert. Javik meint, dass die Asari protheanische Technologie vor dem Rest der Galaxie um ihres eigenen Vorteils willen verstecken. Liara will erst nicht daran glauben, doch Javik und Shepard stimmen darin überein, dass damit die technologische Überlegenheit der Asari erklärt werden kann. Javik erzählt sogar beiläufig, dass die Protheaner die Masseneffekt Technologie in Ruinen der Inusannon entdeckten, der Spezies vor ihnen. Kurz bevor der Sender endgültig freigelegt ist sagt Javik Liara, dass die Tatsache das sich unter der Statue wirklich ein protheanischer Sender verbirgt, bestätigt das die Asari ihre Überlegenheit seinem Volk verdanken. Als die Statue die den Sender umgibt zerspringt steigt aus dem protheanischen-Gerät eine grüne Kugel hervor, welche auf den Squad zugleitet. sie entpuppt sich als VI, Name: Vendetta. Shepard unterhält sich mit ihr über den Tiegel und den Katalysator, doch noch bevor der Commander die entscheidenden Informationen erhält, taucht Kai Leng auf und entwendet die VI, als Shepard wegen ihm in den sicheren Tod zu stürzen droht. Liara kann den Commander im letzten Moment retten, aber die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen. Zurück auf der Normandy sind Liara und Shepard immernoch schwer niedergeschlagen aufgrund der Ereignisse auf Thessia. Liara versucht shepard zwar zu trösten, ohne Erfolg. Daraufhin geht sie zu Javik ins Maschienendeck um mit ihm über das zu Reden, was er auf Thessia erzählt hat. LiaraJavikWütend1.png|Javik war taktlos ... LiaraJavikBeruhigt1.png|... korrigiert sich jedoch Liara weigert sich nach wie vor zu glauben, dass ihre Vorfahren nichts weiter als Tiere waren, an welchen die Protheaner herumexperimentiert haben. Javik entgegnet ihr daraufhin, dass sie doch mehr über die Geschichte der Asari wissen wollte und sie das jetzt täte. Liara wird immer wütender, bis Shepard dazu stösst, eingreifft und sie beruhigt. Danach erzählt Javik Liara, dass die Asari ihre Heimatwelt zwar verloren haben, der Kampf aber noch nicht vorbei ist, solange auch nur noch eine von ihnen steht. Daraufhin geht Liara zurück in ihre Kabine und Shepard un Javik unterhalten sich noch eine Weile. Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und schaut sich einige Datendisks an, während dem sie sich Vorwürfe macht und mit EDI über die Geschehnisse auf Thessia spricht. Auch über Benezia ärgert sie sich, da diese ihr die Existenz des Senders - den sie als "grössten archäologischen Fund der Galaxie" bezeichnet - verheimlicht hatte. EDI meint dazu, dass auf das Zurückhalten von protheanischer Technologie mit die höchsten Strafen im Ratssektor ausstehen und ihre Mutter ihr vielleicht deshalb nichts davon erzählte, um sie davor zu beschützen. Daran hat Liara noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie bedankt sich bei EDI und Shepard betritt die Kabine. Liara kommen die Tränen thumb|270px|Liara macht sich Vorwürfeals sie dem Commander erzählt, dass die Geschichte der Asari eine Lüge sei und sie versagt hat, da sie die Leute auf Thessia nicht retten konnte. Shepard unterbricht sie und sagt ihr, dass sie alles getan hat was möglich war, schliesslich warnt sie die Asari-Regierung schon seit vier Jahren vor den Reapern. Genau wie Javik vorhin sagt ihr auch der Commander, dass Thessia zwar verloren ist, aber nicht die Asari. Daraufhin steht Liara langsam auf, geht an ihr Terminal, bedankt sich bei Shepard und beginnt damit, Hilfe für die Flüchtlinge zu organisieren. Auch ohne Javik wird der Squad erkennen, dass die Asari-Gottheiten in Wahrheit Protheaner sind. Ist Javik dabei wird der Aufenthalt jedoch um einiges aufschlussreicher. ... 'Romanze' thumb|left|220px|Eine verlegene Äusserung Citadel - Meridian-Marktplatz Nachdem Liara Shepard auf der Citadel etwas über ihre Kindheit erzählt hat, wünscht sie sich von Shepard (in einem besonderen Tonfall) dass sie mehr Zeit als "Freunde" miteinander verbringen. Shepard gesteht ihr, dass Freundschaft nicht mehr genug sei und er/sie sich wünscht, sein/ihr Leben gemeinsam mit Liara zu verbringen. Liara entgegnet Shepard daraufhin, dass er/sie Glück hat, dass sie das auch will und die Romanze beginnt. Normandy SR - 2 ... 'DLC: Aus der Asche' Eden Prime Liara begleitet Shepard bei einer Mission auf Eden Prime, obwohl thumb|210px|Protheanische Ruinensie und der Commander noch gar nicht genau wissen, was sie dort eigentlich bergen sollen. Sie wissen bloss, dass es ein protheanisches Artefakt ist. Während des Landeanflugs auf den Planten erzählt Shepard Liara, wie es damals war, als die Sovereign und ihr Gefolge Eden Prime angriffen und einen Augenblick später stehen sie auch schon bei der Ausgrabungsstätte, zu welcher sie geschickt wurden. Schnell stellt Liara fest, dass das Bergungsgut nicht bloss irgendein protheanisches Artefakt, sondern ein echter Protheaner ist, welcher in einer Stase-Kammer, genau wie sie sie auf Ilos gesehen haben, ist. Cerberus versucht noch sie davon abzuhalten die Kapsel zu öffnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. LiaraJavik2.png|Javik erwacht LiaraJavik3.png|Benommen von der Kryostase Als sich der aus der offenen Kapsel aufsteigende Nebel lichtete, sah sie etwas wovon sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätte, einen lebenden Protheaner. Im ersten Moment ist er noch verwirrt (schliesslich lag er die letzten 50.000 Jahre in Kryostase) doch nachdem er Shepard berührt hat und dadurch die Gedanken des Commanders lesen konnte, beruhigt er sich. Er vergewissert sich nur noch das Shepard und seine Crew auch gegen die Reaper kämpfen und ist danach bereit mit an Bord der Normandy zu gehen. Normandy SR-2 Zurück auf der Normandy ist Liara zunächst überglücklich, dass sie auf einen Lebenden Protheaner gestossen ist. Sie dachte, wenn ein einzelnes Exemplar für 50.000 Jahre in Kryostatse versetzt worden war, wäre es wahrscheinlich ein führender Wissenschaftler ihrer Zeit gewesen. Nach und nach lichtet sich jedoch ihre Freude, denn zu Beginn hat Javik keine Lust mit ihr zu sprechen und wenn er etwas sagt, dann geht es nur um das mögliche Scheitern des aktuellen Zyklus im Kampf gegen die Reaper. Sie beginnt sich zu fragen, ob er bloss um sein Volk trauert oder ob ihre Kulturen tatschlich grundlegend verschieden sind. Je mehr sie ihm zuhört, desto stärker drängt sich ihr der Verdacht auf, dass er einem Volk von Imperialisten entstammt, welches die Galaxie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat. Während einer Mission in einem Ardat-Yakshi Kloster auf Lesuss meint Javik, dass die Protheaner niemals zugelassen hätten, dass solche "Monster" wie die Ardat-Yakshi unter ihnen leben. Liara sagt ihm daraufhin, dass Protheaner wohl nicht gerne Konkurenz hatten. Die ganzen Erlebnisse und Gespräche mit Javik bringen Liara dazu sich ihre alten Notizen nochmals anzusehen wobei sie feststellt, dass diese sehr naiv sind und die Protheaner aufgrund ihrer Technologie womöglich bloss romantisch verklärt werden. Trivia *Für Liaras Gesicht und ihren Körper stand die Schauspielerin Jillian Murray Modell. * Sie ist das einzige Squadmitglied in Mass Effect und in Mass Effect 2 für die Dauer des DLC, welches nicht sterben kann. * Wenn man sie nicht vor der letzten Mission auf Ilos gerettet hat, dann ändert sich der Dialog mit ihr ein wenig. Wenn Shepard nämlich meint, dass sie komisch in ihrer Kugel aussieht, dann glaubt sie, dass sie halluziniert. * Wenn man sie in Mass Effect 2 das erste Mal trifft, dann sagt sie zu einem ihrer Kunden "Haben sie schon mal eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit gesehen? Nur wenige Menschen können das behaupten!" Das ist eine Anspielung auf Matriarchin Benezias Worte auf Noveria, man kann sie darauf ansprechen. * Wenn Liara auf Gipfel 15 auf Noveria anwesend ist und man Mira fragt, ob es in der Einrichtung irgendwelche Asari gibt, dann meint sie, dass es nur eine Asari hier gibt, nämlich Liara. An diesem Punkt bemängelt Liara die eingeschränkte Denkweise von VI's. * Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker erhält man in dessen Basis Zugriff auf einige Videoaufzeichnungen, in welchen man unter anderem ein Video von Matriarchin Aethyta sehen kann. In diesem sitzt sie vor einem Bild Liaras und trinkt. * Liaras VI-Assistent aus der Shadow Broker-Basis heisst in Mass Effect 3 Glyph. * Als Liaras VI-Assistent Glyph zum ersten Mal auf die Normandy kommt versucht er EDI umzuschreiben, weswegen er Kabinenarrest erhält und diese daraufhin während der gesamten Spieldauer nicht mehr verlässt. * In Mass Effect 3 wissen mindestens Wrex, Tali und der Unbekannte, dass Liara der Shadow Broker ist. * Liara hasst es sich Titel für ihre eigene akademische Forschung auszudenken. Nachzulesen gegen Ende von ME3 am Broker-Terminal auf der Normandy. * Wenn Liara "Bei der Göttin" sagt meint sie damit Athame, eine Göttin der Asari. * Liara und ihre Mutter Benezia sind die einzigen Asari mit "Augenbrauen". Quellen Mass Effect 1 Mass Effect: Erlösung Mass Effect 2 DLC - Versteck des Shadow Broker Mass Effect 3 DLC - Aus der Asche en:Liara_T'Sonischnitt Kategorie:Vorgestellte Artikel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Asari Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 DLC Kategorie:Shadow Broker Kategorie:Informationshändler Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:DLC: Versteck des Shadow Broker Kategorie:Biotik Kategorie:Romanzen Kategorie:Mass Effect 3